Player Killing
|} Player Killing, also known as PKing, or PvP (Player versus player) refers to the system that allows players to attack each other, unlike PvE combat (Player versus environment) in which zombies are the opposing force. PvP allows players to engage in combat against each other, and has an entirely different set of rules and mechanics than combat against zombies. All players can engage in PvP after reaching Level 5, either as attackers or defenders (i.e. attack others or be attacked), while players below level 5 cannot participate in PvP. Squads inside safehouse cannot attack or be attacked. In equal circumstances (both squads with similar numbers and weapons), the attacker always enjoys an advantage. Basics A PvP battle is initiated by the attacker by clicking on the icon next to an enemy squad. If all conditions are met, (i.e. both players are above level 5 the attacker is armed, both squads are outside, etc) the attack will start. The defender will automatically counterattack if its equipment allows it (unarmed squads will obviously not counterattack, for example). Range PvP combat is range-based. The defending squad needs to be within the range of the attacker's weapons to begin a fight. The range of a weapon varies depending on its type. All melee weapons have ranges of 0 meters while guns have ranges from 0 up to 1,600, depending on the gun type. Rifles are the weapons with greater ranges, while shotguns and handguns have the lowest. Counterattack Defending squad members will automatically counterattack if the weapon as long as they have a weapon (and ammunition if they're using firearms). In case of ranged combat, they will counterattack if the attacking squad is within range of the defenders' firearms. If the defenders have no weapons or if their weapons have a shorter reach, they are totally defenseless. Stealing During close combat (when range is 0), both squads can steal items from the opposing squad members that are carrying something. It is even possible to steal the opposing squad's weapons, leaving them defenseless. Also, if survivors die during PvP combat, their items will be shown in the map as Lost Property. Inherent risks During PvP combat, both squads have a risk of being injured, not only by attacks and counterattacks, but also from zombies. Z-Density also affects the combat zone, so zombies can injure, bite and even kill the squads in every attack. =Tactics and Countermeasures= There exists a blog article by the WotLD developers with useful links to guides for players to read further about tactics and countermeasures of PKing and PvP battles. =PvP Reports= There is a menu on the main game screen called "Attacked!". It shows you the latest PvP reports, including PKing. Each entry shows you a detailed report of injuries, kills and items stolen during that turn of PvP. Example PcP Report: 13 minutes ago You attacked characters controlled by Scatterclaw Beata Steltzer injured Ivelisse Komula with a Browning Auto-5 shotgun Beata Steltzer killed Ivelisse Komula with a Fire Axe Beata Steltzer injured Mariano Hedrich with a Fire Axe Beata Steltzer killed Mariano Hedrich with a Fire Axe Beata Steltzer stole 4 20 gauge shotgun shells from Ivelisse Komula Beata Steltzer fired 2 rounds Rosaria Cerros fired 8 rounds